conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Confederation of Sovereign Asian Nations
For the union in American Civil War, see Confederate States Confederation of Sovereignty Asian Republics, originally South East (Asian) Confederacy, commonly the Confederates, is a federal parliamentary republic that is the result of ASEAN, Taiwan, Hongkong, Macau and several newly self-declared independent Southern Chinese provinces (Yunnan, Guizhou, Hunan, Hainan, Jiangxi, Guangdong, Guangxi, Zhejiang and Shanghai). Kreetassa system is their home world, with the capital planet of the same name. : Originally created as a loose confederation for mutual protection before a desperate communist regime and for common prosperity, the Confederates reformed itself during 43 - 78 U.E as a federal multi-party directorial republic with thorough elements of technocracy and direct democracy. During the first centuries of new age, along with Interstellar Imperial Japan and RGI, the Confederates was the sole superpower in Asia that contributed in shaping Eurasia, preparing for the upcoming space expansive ages. The Confederates is a powerful confederation, organized as a federal parliamentary republic, with Saigon as the seat of the federal authority, where both the government and parliament stay, Singapore as the economic center, with world's largest ports & one of the busiest trading hubs during first centuries of new age, and Bangkok being called the sin city who never sleep. It is a great power & the first one built on various elements of technocracy and thorough elements of direct democracy. For many decades during later 22nd - early 23rd centuries, the Confederates converted from a region full of 2nd/3rd-world countries, save for Singapore, and gaping between each members, into one of the most stable, laidback & prosperous nations on Earth. : One of the largest in known space, the hyperstate stretches from the core -where its main economic, cultural and hi-tech hubs concentrate- to vast number of colonies in the unknown -only the Nine so far have that much sovereign in those spaces- and the wild. Spanning outward-westward from Terran, it shares BZs with its nearest neighbors: Akchen Empire, Asia Coalition and CISS on the West-'Southwest'; Celtic, FSA, Eocgata and Hispania on East-'Northeast'; as well as various Mufruiria and Thebes territories. Today the '''Confederates '''is considered a traditional hyperpower, along with many others who formed during first 2 stages of the Renaissance, and one of the largest. It maintain a combination of Scandinavian-styled economy, with increasingly flexible universal health care, very generous welfare & a young, bustling, dynamic generation. The intergalactic politic entity is a leading force in many hi-tech sections, such as space mining & colonization.... but also among the top in case of leisury living standard, with numerous worlds among the best places for living and retirement. Factual Sheet * Capital (City, World): Saigon, Kreetassa *Core systems: Kreetassa system, 4.5 mil. of light year Outward-Spinward of surrounding space. *Domestic space force: Confederates Self Defense Force (CSDF) *Government: Confederation, based on mixed Nordic model-ized welfare state and Swiss economy, direct democracy and technocracy. *Head of state: Prime Minister *Head of the government: Federal Chancellor *Legislature: Confederal Council *Location: spanning from the Core to even Wild Space. *Population: countless. At least 718 x 10980 within core worlds only. *Principal cities: various, mostly in the Core. *Volume: 865 x 109172 systems (estimate, 2275 U.E) Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Nations (The Next Renaissance) Category:Space (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:Asia Pacific (The Next Renaissance) Category:Terran Powers (The Next Renaissance)